Saho Akari
|Row 3 title = Orgin |Row 3 info = Tokyo prefecture |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima, UP-FRONT WORKS, T-Palette Records, Pony Canyon |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Shugo Chara Egg!, Aa!, UFZS, Up Up Girls, T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari) |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}}Saho Akari (佐保明梨) is a Japanese singer. She is a member of the UP-FRONT CREATE group Up Up Girls. She is a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg. During her time in Hello! Pro Egg, she was involved with Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Shugo Chara Egg!, and Aa!. History ]] 2004 Saho Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with twenty-nine other girls. 2007 In 2007, she joined Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai as a replacement for Yutoku Ayumi. 2008 In 2008, she was put into the group Shugo Chara Egg! with fellow Hello! Pro Egg members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon to sing the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. Saho Akari was also in Shugo Chara! The Musical with the original members of Shugo Chara Egg!. Saho played the roles of a student, X-character, and X-egg. She had some lines and some solos. 2009 In July, Saho replaced Tanaka Reina in the group Aa! for compilation albums and concert appearances. In August, Saho participated in the stage play Shugo Chara! as the character Chika. It ran from August 13th through the 23rd. 2010 In Mano Erina's 6th, 7th and 8th singles she was a backup dancer along with three other Eggs. Shugo Chara Egg! performed "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~" for the last time and disbanded. She had a small role in the movie Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~. It was released on June 19. 2011 On April 18, it was announced that Saho had finished her training as an Egg.https://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news110418_02.php It was also announced on May 3, 2011 that she would be joining Up-Front Girls.http://ameblo.jp/upfront-girls/entry-10880502379.html She and Sengoku Minami were soon added to UFZS, joining their fellow Up Up Girls members. On July 22, she appeared on Zakigami, a variety show which features Yaguchi Mari, Michishige Sayumi, and Satoda Mai, among others. Saho and Linlin will form a special special unit and perform in a mini-live for a Chinese girl’s Harajuku fashion show in China. On August 27, she and Sato Ayano appeared in a TV drama called Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro. 2012 She appeared in the TV drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen as the character Hatsudai Mina. 2013 Saho had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Profile *'Name:' Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *'Nickname:' Akari (アカリ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 162cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Specialty:' Karate, Swimming, Playing the Drums. *'Dislikes:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Food:' Mont Blanc, Peaches. *'Least Favorite Food:' Dry fruits. *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya *'Favorite Flower:' Sunflowers *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Aqua Blue *'Favorite Quote:' "One Time, One Meeting" (Ichigo Ichie). *'Hobby:' Watching movies *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Yellow *'Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2007-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2010) **Aa! (2009-2011) **UFZS (2011-Present) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-Present) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (Cover Album) *Petit Best 10 (Compilation Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ;Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! ;Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *School Days (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *Going On! (as Shugo Chara Egg!) ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2013 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2011.04.23– Up-Front Girls *2011– R no Housoku (Ｒの法則) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Spade) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) TV Dramas *2011 Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (勇者ヨシヒコと魔王の城) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2008.09.13-15 Tsunku THEATER dai 6 dan "Aa joshi gassho bu ~Eiko no kake ra 2008~" (つんく♂THEATER第6弾 「あぁ 女子合唱部 〜栄光のかけら2008〜」) *2009.08.13-23 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Chika) Select Concerts *2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her neck. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She believes in ghosts and haunted houses. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Spade. *She is the only member of the original Shugo Chara Egg! that did not become a member of S/mileage. *She replaced Tanaka Reina in Aa!. *She, Maeda Yuuka and Furukawa Konatsu were really good friends *She had been in the most groups out of all the girls in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is the only second generation member of Up Up Girls. *Her official Up Up Girls color is yellow. *She has received the most training in Hello! Pro Egg. *She was the last remaining original Hello! Pro Egg. *Some Fans think she should've been a S/mileage member Gallery Sahoapril2009.jpg|Saho Akari, April 2009 Amulet_spade_saho_akari_2.jpg|From Shugo Chara Egg! External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:1995 births Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Aa! Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Up Up Girls Category:June Births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In